Possess
by Inuyasha65
Summary: The evil Sesshomaru has captured Kikyo and Kagome! What will Inuyasha do? Sesshomaru will kill the one Inuyasha doesnt pick! Kikyo and Koga? Whats going on! Read and find out this maddness! In chapter 11, Kagome's younger brother Sota was kidnapped!
1. Possess

Chapter 1: "Possess"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Kilala,and Shippo walked down a rocky path as Kagome's bike rattled. Kagome stopped.  
  
Inuyasha stopped to look at her and stared "Kagome you alright?". Kagome suddenly dropped her bike and her eyes  
  
flashed red. Inuyasha saw Kagome run past him from where they came. "Sesshomaru's scent?" Inuyasha whispered just so the others could hear.  
  
"Huh?" said Sango looking at him. Kagome started running toward Sesshomaru's scent. "Oh no!Inuyasha run after her! I bet Sesshomaru  
  
is behind this!" Shippo said tring to pick up Kagome's bike. Inuyasha nodded and started running after her "Kagome!Kagome!!" Inuyasha   
  
screamed looking for her, and there he saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's grasp. "Sesshomaru! Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha said with a growl.  
  
"Heh! Like I'd let this perfect little woman of yours GO?" Sesshomaru said as he held Kagome's face closer to his. "Stop!" Inuyasha said  
  
as he jumped after him to retrive Kagome. Sango,Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kilala's back to see why Inuyasha was taking to long. They  
  
saw Inuyasha leaping after Sesshomaru. "Heh" Sesshomaru said as he dodged. "Kagome awake" Sesshomaru said with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"uh,...... Huh??" Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru's golden eyes and widened her's, "W-who,... W-what are you doing Sesshomaru!!"  
  
Kagome screamed as she tried to get away from him. "INUYASHA HELP!!!" Kagome screamed as she reached for him. "You are never going to  
  
get her back,..." Sesshomaru said holding Kagome's waiste. Inuyasha growled at the sight. Sesshomaru lept away from Inuyasha. "Meet by the  
  
Sacred Tree tommarow at dawn. Come Kagome we seek Kikyo." Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "K-kikyo,...?" Inuyasha said looseing his grip of   
  
his tight fists. "Inuyasha you must choose between Kagome or Kikyo, and whoever you do not choose will die from my poison. It will be painfull.  
  
I'll make sure it is." Sesshomaru said with a evil grin. "Why Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said while he thought of Kikyo.'Kikyo?  
  
What does he plan todo with me and her?Why is taking me away from Inuyasha and the others?' Kagome thought "Kagome sleep" Sesshomaru said with a   
  
snap of his fingers. Kagome's eyes went red and she was possesed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said.'Kagome,.... Kikyo,....  
  
I can't choose! I CANT! I can't stand to see another woman die,.... not ever.'thought Inuyasha and looked at Sesshomaru. "I,... can't,.." Inuyasha said while  
  
he dropped to his knees. "Foolish half-breed! I can't have my half-brother loving 2 women,choose one or they BOTH die!!!" Sessomaru said ruthlessly  
  
"Remember the Sacred Tree,... by dawn." Sesshomaru said as he walked off with Kagome in his hands.  
  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kilala walked to Inuyasha who was tearing on the ground. "I-i can't choose. Who SHOULD I choose? Kagome or   
  
Kikyo?" Inuyasha said to Miroku and Sango. "I go for Kagome!" said Shippo "Me too" said Sango and Miroku stood quiet.  
  
"What do you say Miroku?" said Sango. "Well,.... lets see,.. Kagome- been here long, helpful,sweet,nice,giving,makes us food,and she has been here  
  
for quite a long time. Kikyo- dead,mean,evil,---" "Okay thats enough! I guess its clear you all want me togo for Kagome,..." Inuyasha said looking  
  
at them. They all nodded. "Face it Inuyasha Kikyo tries to kill you more than half the time." Sango said as Miroku walked next to her and nodded  
  
"And, Kagome tries to protect you, remember, Kikyo kinda likes Naraku, and she--" "Thats enough!" Inuyasha said standing up, "She doesn't,..  
  
she wouldn't she couldn't. I know Kagome puts up with me and Kikyo,... well she doesn't, but I love bo-" Inuyasha stopped the sentence he couldn't  
  
say. '... cant say it cant say,...' Inuyasha thought. Miroku stared at Inuyasha and hit him with his staff "You can't be serious,.. HAH!  
  
You'd rather choose Kikyo over Kagome?" Inuyasha slapped the staff away "Shut up!" he said as he stomped off {Inuyasha's thoughts:   
  
dawn,... by dawn,.....}  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well waddya think of my first chapter!? The third is best and second is alot of action and a tad of fluff!Hope ya like! Chapter 2: "The Desicion" 


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2: "The Decision"  
  
Sesshomaru lept to the Sacred Tree. "Kikyo sleep. And come to the Sacred Tree." Sesshomaru said with a snap of his fingers.In just a few   
  
hours Kikyo appeard on horesback. Sesshomaru smiled and said the girls could sit down as he got firewood. Sessghomaru went out into the  
  
woods and gathered firewood in 5 minutes. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will try to come and get those to preistesses.' thought Sesshomaru as he  
  
went back to camp. Kagome, and Kikyo still sat there. Kikyo looked like a bored. Kagome looked as if she was if she was awake. Sesshomaru  
  
smiled at Kagome. 'She looks very nice, shejust sits there even though she can't do anything.She looks kind of,..... of,..... cute.' thought   
  
Sesshomaru with a small blush. Sesshomaru sighed. ' I hope she doesn't have to die tommarrow.' Sesshomaru thought as he built the fire.  
  
Kikyo fell over from the wind, and fell on Kagome who fell because Kikyo fell on her. Sesshomaru hoisted the two girls up so they sat again.  
  
Sesshomaru tripped over Kikyo and landed on Kagome. Sesshomaru was ontop of Kagome and he looked at her deeply. 'Wow,... I don't  
  
remember when I last felt this.' Sesshomaru thought with a small blush. There were rustling in the leaves. Sesshomaru looked to see who  
  
it was. "Sesshomaru get off of Kagome!" Inuyasha said with his fang sticking out. "Its not what it looks like." Sesshomaru said with a   
  
emotionless face but had a slight blush on his face. "Sure! And i'm a cat! Now get off of her!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha looked   
  
at Kikyo and gasped, "K-kikyo,......" Inuyasha said under his breath. "If you do not leave I will kill them both." Sesshomaru said getting off of  
  
Kagome and brushed himself off. "Feh!I dont want them murdered so i'll leave and come back tommarow" Inuyasha said. 'If I don't chicken out'  
  
thought Inuyasha as he jumped off. ' Kagome, I hope I don't think what I feel for you. And if I do,.. rin needs a mother.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. Rin slept like she was a baby. Sesshomaru stroked Rin's hair. 'She really does need a mother' thought  
  
Sesshomaru. Sesshoamru looked into the fire deeply 'Can I kill her? Can I kill someone that Rin needs? Rin would be very upset with me if  
  
I do kill that girl.' Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kikyo and went to sleep.   
  
*********** Next Morning**************************w/ Inuyasha************************  
  
"So Inuyasha have you yet to know who you shall pick?" Miroku said as he walked behind Inuyasha. They were heading to the Sacred Tree.  
  
' What was Sesshomaru blushing about last night? And why was he on top of Kagome? ' Inuyasha had a river of emotions on his face,  
  
jealousy,agner,saddness,confution. "Inuyasha?" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "What." Inuyasha said lightly. "Who are you going to  
  
choose?Kagome or Kikyo?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Like I would tell you that!" Inuyasha said as he hoped on a tree top.  
  
"I really wonder who." said Sango holding Kilala. Kilala meowed and looked up at Sango. 'If I choose Kagome, Kikyo will die. If I choose Kikyo,  
  
Kagome will die!' Inuyasha thought confusingly. 'If Inuyasha chooses Kagome, he will be so much happier.' Miroku thought with a sigh.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ At the Sacred Tree^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sesshomaru waited impatiently with Kagome and Kikyo. Rin hoped to Sesshomaru on one foot. "Lord Sesshomaru, has Inuyasha yet to  
  
arrive?" Rin said as she stood up straight as when in the Lord's presence. "No, he still has- Nevermind there he is." Sesshomaru said  
  
unemotionlessly. "Inuyasha are you ready?" Sesshomaru said as he clutched Kikyo's and Kagome's waiste. Inuyasha growled.   
  
Miroku looked at sango, than Sagno looked at Miroku,than Miroku looked at Shippo, than Shippo looked at Sango, than Sango looked at   
  
Kilala. They all shrugged and looked at the upset Inuyasha. Inuyasha kneeled. "I-i, I don't know,.." Inuyasha said covering his eyes with his  
  
bangs. "You do, you just dont want to hurt the other." Sesshomaru said as he loosened his grip. "K-ki,...." Inuyasha mummbled. "Ohh,...  
  
its her? I thought you would of choosen Kagome!" Sesshomaru said tossing Kikyo to Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her "Kikyo awake!"  
  
Sesshomaru commanded as Kikyo's eyes went normal. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo said as she took a step back. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha said.   
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's death, "Kagome,..." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru made a small cut in her neck. "Taste my poison,  
  
Kagome awake!" Sesshomaru said as he saw her blood drip down her neck. "Ow! Why does my neck hurt!" Kagome said clutching her neck.  
  
"You are about to taste my poison." Sesshomaru said as he extended his claws. Kagome widened her eyes and gasped, she looked at   
  
Inuyasha. "Kikyo?" Kagome said still clutching her neck. Kikyo looked at Kagome and walked away from everyone."Thanks for spareing my  
  
life,but I must be going. A village needs my assisstance." Kikyo said walking away. 'Should I kill her?' Sesshomaru thought. 'ya' Sesshomaru  
  
dripped poison from his claws, and removed Kagome's hand from her neck "Die!" Sesshomaru put 5 drops of poison in her neck. Kagome's  
  
eyes went green as she dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru ripped Kagome into pieces. "Kagome,....." Inuyasha said aproccing the dead  
  
corpse. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I leave for a bit? I need to go somewhere alone real quick." Jaken said. "Yes, you may. Return before sun  
  
down though. Night deomons will have a feast on you if you don't." Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's hand and walking away. "Ai m'lord."   
  
Jaken said as he headed into the forest.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.With Jaken*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Jaken stepped though the bushes coming to a river where a sobbing girl soaking in Sake sat. "Kagome, are you alright?" Jaken said.  
  
Kagome looked up and nodded. "Im thankful that you make a exact copy of me. Who did Inuyasha choose?" Kagome said hoping to say  
  
that Inuyasha chose her. "Well,..... just say you got to taste something from Lord Sesshomaru that you don't like." Jaken said feeling bad for  
  
Kagome. "So he chose Kikyo?" Kagome said looking at her reflection in the babbling brook. "Yes, I'm sorry Kagome." Jaken said as he heard  
  
a splash "Kagome??" Jaken said looking into the water, Kagome had jumped in. "This Sake might of helped me keep my scent a secret,but  
  
it is making me dizzy." Kagome said washing her hair. "Oh no,... Lord Sesshomaru will find you! He isnt to far off you know." Jaken said looking  
  
at Kagome. 'she looks like an angel.' Jaken thought.Kagome sighed and got out of the water making her scent as clear as day to find. "I must  
  
go I will return shortly." Jaken said exiting though the bushes.Kagome looked back into the water and sighed.   
  
------------ After Jaken leaves with Kagome------------------------------  
  
Kagome looked into the water deeply. "Kikyo over me?" Kagome whispered. "Kagome, Kagome is that you???" A voice came thought the   
  
rustaling bushes. "It is you Kagome! I went to the Sacred Tree because I picked up your blood. I saw a corpse of you, but why are you alive?  
  
Even though I am thrilled to see you." Koga said kneeling by Kagome."Why are you wet?"Koga said examining her. "I had to hide my scent."  
  
Kagome said a little bit cold. "Ohh." Koga said as hugged Kagome to keep her warm. "KAGOME! KAGOME!! Koga?" Inuyasha said jumping   
  
though the bushes. "Koga why- KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked shocked, but thankful."Inu,.. yasha?" Kagome said looking at him than she   
  
hugged Koga more. Koga looked down at Kagome and blushed a bit. "So mutt-face you put MY Kagome in danger by wanting to take back  
  
your dead girlfriend?" Koga said as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome got out of Koga's grip. "Inuyasha why? She deserted you." Kagome  
  
said as she looked at Inuyasha in his amber eyes. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and stared him in the eye inches away from his face.  
  
Inuyasha blushed lightly.Kagome went to Kagome and took his hair down. "Much better" Kagome said.   
  
End of Chapter 2! Next chapter: "Kim the mysterious fighter" Cya soon! 


	3. Kim the mysterious fighter

Chapter 3: "Kim the mysterious fighter"   
  
Jaken walks to Kagome,Koga,and Inuyasha. "Ahh,.. Kagome I see you are well?" Jaken said pleased to see her. "I heard you saved Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Ya, pretty brave of ya I'm impressed myself!" Koga said with a smile.  
  
'hrm,.. Koga ,and Inuyasha are in a good mood. I hope Lord Sesshomaru is far away so he doesnt smell Kagome's scent. I wouldn't want anything bad to her.' Jaken thought.  
  
Koga put his hair back up "Much better" he said as he looked at Kagome "Sorry Kagome." he said. "No Prob!" Kagome said. Some trees fell in a distance. "AIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" A woman screamed. Inuyasha lept off with Kagome leaveing  
  
Koga and Jaken behind. "You hear that?" Inuyasha said to Kagome seriously. "Ya, a bit." Kagome said as she clutched Inuyasha. 'Good to have you back Kagome.' Inuyasha thought. They finally reached the woman. It turned out it   
  
was her battle cry. "A Jewel Shard?" Kagome said. "Where!" said Inuyasha "That woman is tring to kill the demon who has it. But she IS killing the demon" Kagome said. Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kilala got to where Inuyasha  
  
and Kagome where. They saw her fight,.. they were amazed. "TETSOOGA!" she screamed unshething her sword. Inuyasha gasps 'That looks just like my Tetsusaiga!' He thought. "Fire scroll!" She said she put a scroll on the demon's  
  
eye. "One eye out a whole body to go!" She said encouragingly. "Kitata!" A huge fire dog came to her aide. "Go get my bow and Arrows. And my poison mask, I'll need them" She said as she took another blow with Tetsooga.  
  
"S-shes amazing,..." Inuyasha said. 'she looks better than Kagome and Kikyo put togather! Shes- shes like a GIRL me!' Inuyasha thought. 'Hrm she looks better than any woman I have enver seen!' thought Miroku as he looked   
  
at her butt. 'She is a good fighter' thought Kagome. 'She has all our abilites!' thought Sango jealiously. Kitata returned with all the things the woman asked for. "Thanks Kitata." she said taking the arrow and put poison on it.   
  
She shot he poison arrow. "Die!" she said. It was over. The demon died. She walked over to the fallen demon and took the shard, and pureifyed it. Then she looked over to the gang. " Hi! " She said. "Hi, im Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said  
  
running to her. She smiled. "And Im Miroku!" Miroku said going to her. "Im Kagome and this is Sango and Shippo" Kagome said pointing to them. "And Im Shippo!" said Shippo jumping in the air. "Hi, My name is Kim" Kim said putting out  
  
her hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took her hand and shook it. (this is what Inuyasha and Miroku looked like: ^-^ , ^.^, and ^_^) Kim told them she was a preistess,a monk,a demon slayer,a archer, and a swordsman. "Im a pristess and a archer."  
  
Kagome said. "Im a swordsman." Inuyasha said with hearts in his eyes. "Im a monk." Miroku said with hearts in his eyes also. "Im a demon slayer." Sango said. and Kilala meowed and Shippo tapped his feet and sighed. "Oh and I can morph!"  
  
Kim said. Shippo opened his eyes "I can morph too!" Shippo said. Kim morphed into Kagome and hugged Inuyasha. 'She looks like,smells,and acts like Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. "I can take someones form,smell, and their behavior.I dont have  
  
any signs of NOT being that person" Kim said with a smile. "I have a fire cat named Kilala" Sango said challenging. "I have a fire dog named Kitata!" said Kim. "I have Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha said "I have Tetsooga" Kim said. "I have scrolls" Miroku said  
  
"So do I" Kim said. everyone sighed. "You like us, but put into one." Shippo said. Kim looked down. "Yes, but I seek to kill someone who might be stronger than me,..." Kim said as she looked down in saddness. "Naraku?" Inuyasha said. "Yes!  
  
50 years ago he had betrayed a half-demon and a priestess.I watched from a distance. I am the one who set you free Inuyasha, I took the spell off I was going to release you but than she showed up,. and Naraku,.... he did something to me,.."  
  
Kim said and explained. "Wind tunnel?" Miroku said. "No." Kim said. Miroku sighed. "What did he do?" Inuyasha said lifting her face to his. She looked away "You dont want to know." Kim said. "Yes I do!" Inuyasha said. Kim whispered in his ear.  
  
",.... he did that to you?" Inuyasha said acting all sympathetic. Kim nodded and turned away. "I thought I was the only one!" Inuyasha said "Hey Kim look!" Inuyasha said pointing to his ears. "You'r a hlaf demon too?" Kim asked. "YUP!" Inuyasha said  
  
(btw he looked like this :D) Kim took her hat off and pointed to her ears,her fingers, and pulled her hair out of the hat and showed him her white hair. "Im really 65 but I look 17" Kim said. "ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in happiness. Kagome,  
  
Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala stared at the excited Inuyasha. "Hey you like Ramen?" Inuyasha said. "DUH! WHO DOESNT!!" Kim said and pulled out 10 packs of Ramen out. Inuyasha gasped and grabbed them. "Can you cook them?" Inuyasha   
  
asked. "Yup!" Kim said as she started a fire with Kitata's help. ' She cooks faster than Kagome!! SHE IS THE COOLEST!' Inuyasha thought happily. Kim gave Inuyasha 6 packs for him and 4 packs for herself. They both gobbled up the Ramen.  
  
"uh,... im full that was sooooooooo good though!" Inuyasha said as he patted his stomach. Kim smiled at Inuyasha (^-^) Inuyasha smiled back. 'Heh, This Inuyasha is soo cool.' Kim thought. 'Wow, This Kim is soo cool!' Inuyasha thought.   
  
"Love at first sight." Shippo sighed. Kagome turned and walked away "I gotta find Sesshomaru." Kim sat up and pulled out Tetsooga and growled at the trees. "Whats wrong Kim?" Inuyasha said. Kim charged at the bushes and a baboon man fled.  
  
"Naraku,..." Kim growled. Inuyasha sat wide-eyed to see at Kim's reaction."Wow" Kagome said. "Ahh the half-demon Kim, pleasure to meet you again." Naraku said as he looked up at her. "Shut up!" Kim said. Inuyasha sat up and took out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"What do you want Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "I wish to possess that miko (priestess) Kim." Naraku said. " That shard you took belongs to me." Naraku said pointing to the Shard Kim had. "No" Kim said she took out her bow and a arrow. She drew the  
  
string back. "I wont let you go not after what you did to my mother!" Kim said as she shot Naraku. Naraku gave one of those dark screams "NO!!" Narkaku said as he was obliterated (destroyed). "That wasn't a demon puppet?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Of cource not!" Kim said said as she shook her head. Miroku got close to Kim and grabbed her butt. Kim gave a cold stare with her yellow eyes to Miroku. "Ak!" Miroku said as he backed off. 'Inuyasha loves her' thought Miroku.Kim looked at Miroku  
  
and smiled "Haha see how it feels?" Kim said with a laugh. "Ya! Sorry bout that." Miroku said backing off. 'Man she is hot.' Miroku said. Inuyasha dazed deeply into her eyes. Kim looked back at Inuyasha and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha, will you come with me?"  
  
Kim asked tugging his hand. "uhh,... sure." Inuyasha said following her. 'She is great. I think I love her more than Kagome. She doesnt get me mad easily.' Inuyasha thought. "I smell a really nice scent,.." Koga said running to Kim. 'geeze she is hot.' Koga  
  
thought. "Hi im Koga." Koga said sticking out his hand to Kim. "Hi im Kim!" Kim said happily. Koga inhailed her scent. "You have a great scent." Koga said. "uhh,... thanks." Kim said looking at Koga. "Can you exuse us Koga? Me and Inuyasha need to talk"  
  
Kim said smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at Koga that said I-got-the-girl-and-you-didnt look. Koga whispered "lucky dog" in his ear. Kim heard him but acted like she didn't, she still held Inuyasha's hand. "Here we are" Kim said taking a seat on a stump.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to her. "So why did you bring me out here?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. Kim looked at the ground. "but first I have a question." Inuyasha said. "And whats that?" Kim said looking at him.  
  
"You said something about Naraku and what he did t oyour mother.What happend to her?" Inuyasha said looking at her in her beautiful warm eyes. "Well,...." Kim said slowly. "He took her because she posessed one of the shards of the shikon Jewel.  
  
He then said to me ' You shall perish from what you have stolen from me ' thats when he turned me into a half-demon. He killed my mother right infront of me. I was only around 6 when this happend." Kim said looking at the ground braiding her long,  
  
silvery hair. Inuyasha looked at her. "My mother died when I was young too." Inuyasha said. Kim's ear twitched to the bushes and threw rocks at it. "Come out." Kim said as they heard 'ow,ouch'. "Alright, alright." Miroku said riseing. Inuyasha looked at Kim  
  
"You have amazing powers, better than mine." Inuyasha said amazed. "Ya well,.. my life went down the drain after a demon tried to kill me. Thats when I knew i had to toughen up" Kim said looking at the ground still. "Huh? When?What demon?" Miroku said.  
  
"Naraku sent a demon to kill me the next day after he killed my mother." Kim said "Its name,... was Kinbo" Inuyasha's eyes wided. "K-kinbo,..?"  
  
"Yes, Kinbo the water demon.Tried to drown me" Kim said. "Ohh,..." Inuyasha said looking at her. "Kinbo tried to kill me too." Inuyasha said. Kim's eyes widened "Really?" Kim said "Miroku can you leave please?" Kim said pushing Miroku to get away. "But,... but,..."  
  
Miroku said "I wanna stay!" Miroku cried like a 4 year-old. "Oh cmon dont make me use me sleeping power ong you." Kim said threatingly. "As long as I'm in your arms!" Miroku said with a wide grin. Kim just dropped him. "Ouch,.." Miroku said running off. Kim stood up  
  
straight. "Blood?" Kim said turning to the village. "Come Inuyasha hurry!" Kim said racing off. Inuyasha nodded and followed closely behind. 


	4. The Village Slaughterad

***I thank you all for reveiwing, im happy to say that most of you like them! So here is Chapter 4, The Village Slaughterad**  
  
Chapter 4: "The Village Slaughterad"  
  
"Hurry Inuyasha! I can smell the villagers' blood getting stronger!" Kim said as she raced even faster.When they reached the  
  
village they say Lady Kaede on the ground holding her arm. "Inuyasha,Kim where have ye gone?Half the village is slaughterad"  
  
Kaede said as she grunted from the pain."Kaede where is the demon?" Kim said as she tightened her fists.Kaede pointed in the  
  
direction where the demon was. "Go and hurry! Ye have less time than before." Keade said holding her arm. "Alright" Kim said.  
  
"Cmon Inuyasha!" Kim said seriously as she pulled on his sleeve. "im comin,Im comin!" Inuyasha said as he ran to the demon.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga,and Kim pulled out Tetsooga. Inuyasha stared at Kim as they ran to the demon 'Wow,... she really  
  
is beautiful,...' Inuyasha thought as he looked foward to see the demon. "There it is!" Inuyasha said he sliced the demon's back.  
  
The demon turned around. "Ah! Inuyasha, i seen you have found a mate?" the demon said. "Uh-,....... n-no." Inuyasha shuttered.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and stared down at his sword. Kim looked at Inuyasha and picked his head up. She saw he was blushing.  
  
Kim smiled "Inuyasha, don't worry. Maybe it will happen some day." Kim said blushing as red as possible. The two hanyos (half demons)  
  
rushed with their swords in the air ready to kill the demon. "That is enough pain you caused now die!" Inuyasha said slashing the demon.  
  
"A shard??" Kim whispered. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he just caught what she said. The demon split in half with a cry from pain.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran to he demon's remains and looked for the shard. Kim picked it up and saw Inuyasha still looking for it.  
  
Kim cleared her thoroat for Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha looked ay Kim. Her hair waved in the wind. 'wow,......' Inuyasha thought  
  
stareing at her. "Hrm,. Inuyasha?" Kim said looking at him "Ya?" He said staring deep at her. "Do you want this?" She said.  
  
"No, you can have it." He said as he walked off "Cmon, we have to see if that old hag is okay" Inuyasha said while Kim tagged behind.  
  
She soon caught up with him. Inuyasha blushed. He was remembeing the memories when the demon said that Kim was his mate.  
  
He hoped it was true. Right then and there he smelled Koga. Kim wasn't alarmed, she knew he was watching her the whole time.  
  
******** With Koga*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
'Hrmm,.... she seems perfect for my mate. She is strong,beautiful,sencitive, and all that. She is WAY better than Kagome. She can scence  
  
the Jewel Shards' too. Hrm,.. looks like Inuyasha will get to her first.... I better make my move before mutt-face does' Koga thought watching  
  
Kim jump gracefully though the air. 'Ya,.. she is the one.' Koga thought again while holding his chin and than followed behind from  
  
a distance.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Kim, and Inuyasha goto Keade---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So ye have returned?" Kaede said as she clutched her bloody arm. "Here," Kim said kneeling by her "Let me help you." Kim said she put her hands  
  
above Kaede's wounded arm. Kim's hands started to glow with a blue and pink light. Inuyasha's eyes widened 'what- is she healing that old hag?'  
  
Inuyasha thought stareing. When Kim finished she sighed "There! All done. How do you feel Lady Kaede?" Kim said holding out the miko's arm.  
  
(miko= priestess) "It is much better, did ye heal me with ye powers?" Kaede said surprisingly as she examined her arm. "Yes, I did" Kim said  
  
proudly. "Impressive" Koga whispered. Kim's ear twitched. She looked at the direction where Koga was hiding. She threw a rock at a nearby bush.  
  
"I have had your scent for awhile, have you been stalking me?" Kim said to Koga as he arose from the bush. Koga rubbed his head "Sortam,.."  
  
Koga said with a embarrassed smile on his face. Inuyasha couldnt help but laugh. Kim shot Inuyasha a glare that said you-better-shut-up.  
  
Inuyasha closed his mouth and nodded his head. Koga looked at Inuyasha and his obidience toward her. Koga walked up to Kim and held her   
  
hands. Koga stared right in Kim's warm blue eyes. (KOGA IS ACTING LIKE MIROKU!! BRACE URSELVES!!!) "Kim,... will you bear my child?"  
  
Koga said deeply. Kim just stared at him. "I -,... i,...." Kim shuttered. She looked mindless totlly blank expresstion on her face.   
  
'Did,.. did he just ask me what I think he just asked me?' Kim thought as she fainted. Inuyasha quickly caught her. "Look what you did!" Inuyasha  
  
barked as he flew in his tree. He set her down lightly on a very fat branch. Kim laid down on the branch but than slowly changed position. Inuyasha  
  
watched her curiously. 'I wonder how she can switch her position in her sleep.She is amazing though.' Inuyasha thought staring at her from a branch  
  
above her. Koga came back "She alright?" Koga asked. Inuyasha flew down from the tree. "You made her faint for asking her to bear your child!"  
  
Inuyasha barked making Kim stirr without them noticing. Kim's ears flinched as she tried to hear what they were saying, but she kept acting like  
  
she was sleeping. Her ears pointed to Koga, and Inuyasha's bikering. "Well, she would be PERFECT for me!" Koga boasted. "In your dreams   
  
wolf-boy!She belongs with me, and you know it!"Inuyasha looked flushed with anger,challenge, and jealiousness. "HAH!" Koga said "She belongs  
  
with a real man like me!And when she goes with me she will never go back to scraps again!" Koga said laughing maniacally. Inuyasha had a   
  
annoyed look on his face. "uh huh sure" Inuyasha said with a chuckle of 'your so stupid'. Koga raised an eyebrow with a challenged look in his eyes.  
  
"Wanna see who she picks?" Inuyasha challeged. "Alright, who ever she puts more emotion to will win!" Koga said poking Inuyasha on the head while  
  
he left. "Your on" Inuyasha said leaping into the tree and sat on the branch above. He saw her ears twitching 'Uh-oh I think she just heard us'   
  
Inuyasha thought. "Hey Kim?" Inuyasha said. Kim only changed positions, and grunted. "Kim, I know your awake." Inuyasha said pulling one of her  
  
ears. "OUCH!!!!" Kim said jumping up, "WADDYA DO THAT FOR!?!?!" Kim barked as she held her ear with her claws. Inuyasha only smiled.  
  
"You heard?" Inuyasha asked. "A little." Kim said looking down at the ground. Inuyasha's ears flopped down "Im sorry, I guess you know about the  
  
rivalry between Koga and me huh?" Inuyasha said =/. "yuP" Kim said with the poping noise on the P. Inuyasha sighed. "Night." "Night." Inuyasha  
  
and Kim slept.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* With Kagome *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
'Where is Sesshomaru!' Kagome thought going down the path in the dark forest. Loud rustling came from the bushes by Kagome. She looked   
  
back and saw what jumped out suddenly. "You must be that girl who posesses the Jewel Shards!" The large demon said in a dark voice.  
  
Kagome gasped and started to run.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-a hour later-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Jaken?" Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice. "Yes m'lord?" Jaken asked shaken. "Why do I smell a girl's scent?I thought I killed her." Sesshomaru  
  
said looking at Jaken. Jaken shivered with fear that Lord Sesshomaru might harm him. 'Ohh no!' Jaken thought clutching his staff.  
  
"I don't know m'lord! Maybe as if I may recall the Jewel revived her?" Jaken said unsure that his Lord might not belive him and than kill him.  
  
"Hrm,... maybe" Sesshomaru said gullebly. 'Went better than I thought...' Jaken thought with a sigh of relife. A girl came running looking back and   
  
ran into Sesshomaru. "Uoof!" Kagome said and she feel on the ground, "Hey watch where- Sesshomaru?" Kagome said quieting her voice and   
  
backed up. Just then the demon pounced on her. "AIEE!" Kagome said struggling on the ground. Sesshomaru picked the demon up off Kagome   
  
and killed it instantly. Kagome blinked wide-eyed at Sesshomaru "T-thank y-you,..." Kagome trailed off and looked down. 'Hrm,... she seems fine'  
  
Sesshomaru thought. "Sesshomaru,...?" Kagome said softly. "What is it?" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. "Inuyasha,... has found someone else."  
  
Kagome said as she looked deeper into the ground. "I would have thought. What is her name?" Sesshomaru said looking down at her.   
  
"Her name is Kim, sh-" Kagome was cut-off by Sesshomaru's reaction to the name. "What was the name?" Sesshomaru asked with more intrest.  
  
"Kim" Kagome said looking up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the name. "No,.. it can't be,..." Sesshomaru studdered. "She cant be here.  
  
I can't belive she has returned!" Sesshomaru ran toward where Kim was. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and where he left her. 'No,.. she cant   
  
be here! She cant! not after this long!' Sesshomaru thought rigulessly as he reached Kim. "Kim! Wake up!" Sesshomaru ordered.   
  
Kim yawned lazily. "Oh hiya! Whats up Inuyasha?" Kim said with her eyes half closed. "Im not Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said agrivated. Kim   
  
rubbed her eyes. She widened her eyes in surprise. "S-sesshomaru??" Kim said with surprise. Inuyasha's ears twitched and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kim, how could it be so long? How could you leave me!" Sesshomaru said upset. 'What?What is Sesshomaru talking about?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"So I see you tracked me down. Why?" Kim said like Kagura, calm and annoyed. "I miss you!Why did you leave me?I thought we would be together!"  
  
Sesshomaru said all sad n all. Kim jumped down off the branch and looked up at him. "Sesshomaru,... like I said before I left, I cant be with you."  
  
Kim said with her eyes twinkleing "Im sorry." Kim said. "So am I!" Sesshomaru said all mad n all. He raised his claw out to Kim. "Hah!Do you  
  
know what night it is?" Sesshomaru said evily. "No!!"Kim said she looked at her hair,... It was black. "NO!" Kim said running off. Inuyasha quickly  
  
got up and ran after her. Sesshomaru was closing in at her and raised his claw. "DIE KIM!!!FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!" Sesshomaru  
  
said evily n all. Sesshomaru was cut off by an arrow. He looked at who shot it. "Kikyo?" Sesshomaru said. "Leave her alone!" Kikyo said.  
  
"Leave my long lost sister alone!"Kikyo said coming toward Kim and stood by her. "K-kikyo?" Kim said out of breath. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A  
  
HUMAN!" Kim said angrily as she hit the ground. Inuyasha walked up to Kim. "Your her sister?" Inuyasha said. Kim nodded slightly. Inuyasha looked   
  
shocked (like :O). Sesshomaru chuckled loudly. "What happened that day?What happened to you that makes you want to kill Kim?" Inuyasha said  
  
angrily.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sry! It might be a little bit short but the next chapter will take everywhere!   
  
Rated: PG-13 for some unknown stuff.   
  
HOPE YA LIKE!I LOVE IT!. Oh ya guys, a note: NO FLAMES NOT EVER! I like to know what you think n all but the next chapter will change your mindes   
  
about the flames! Its called Chapter 5: "Sesshomaru's past" Its pretty weird,... Sesshomaru loved Kim! and Kim had to leave for special purposes.  
  
What will Kikyo do to protect Kim? Who will Inuyasha protect, who will he kill? Why did Koga ask Kim that? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sesshomaru's past

Hey guys- Just a little note: Kikyo fans might wanna leave,.... cuz she dies :) and this is dramatic/horror/ romance.  
  
Pairings: Sesshomaru/Kagome Inuyasha/Kim Kikyo dies and Miroku/Sango. Thanks! NOW READ! Kikyo dies in chapter 6or7!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: "Sesshomaru's Past"   
  
"What do you mean 'long-lost' ?" Sesshomaru said lowering his claws. "Yes, Kaede just told me.And I wish for you not to harm her!" Kikyo said pulling the string back on her bow again.   
  
"Heh" Sesshomaru said acting all cool he stood up straight. 'If I attack Sesshomaru, he might get Kim.' Inuyasha thought looking at the now human Kim.  
  
"I- i dont belive that it has to be THIS night,..." Kim said looking down at her human fingers. She moved her fingers like she burned them. "I DONT LIKE IT!!" Kim screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled loudly. "Sush older sister." Kikyo said looking down at her. Kim stood up. "Why have you come here? After all these years you proclaimed as the head priesstess. You are the one who threw me into the river! You almost made me die of your own selfish reasons...." Kim said looking down.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-Flash back with Kikyo and Kim/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Sister Kim!Sister Kim! Cmon'! Mother says that they will leave soon!" The 6 year old Kikyo called to her older sister Kim. "haha, okay, okay im coming!" The 17 year old Kim said.  
  
The youngest, Kaede was 2 years old.  
  
Kikyo,and Kim's mom got onto the horse. "Come, it is time to depart." She said as she smiled ever-so gracefuly.  
  
Kim smiled and giggled as she helped little Kikyo onto the horse. "We must leave before the bandits come." The mother said. "Okay, so whe- MOM!!!!!!!!" Kim said looking at the bandits,and the large demon aproching. "GO MOM!!!" Kim yelled. "But what about you?" Kikyo said in tears "We cant leave you!" they both said looking at Kim. "Just go!" Kim ordered.  
  
They nodded and galloped off with the village. "You will not flee!" called a bandit. "We shall kill you all!" Another said. "Not in my lifetime pal!" Kim called. She quickly grabbed some arrows and a bow.  
  
"Hah! Like you will beet us!" The largest bandit boasted. "Kikyo!Take the Jewel!Protect it from any demons or and evil!KEEP IT SAFE PLEASE!" Kim yelled as she threw the Jewel at Kikyo. Kikyo caught it.  
  
"sister,.." she whispered as she looked at her sister with the bow&arrows she was about to fire. Kikyo's tears swam down her face. "NO!" Kikyo yelled, she quickly jumped off the horse. Kikyo ran to her   
  
sister.Right when Kikyo got off the horse a large demon crushed the mother. "MOTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim said dropping her wepon and ran to her mother. "NOO!! MOTHER!!!!!!"  
  
Kim yelled as she cried."no,.." she whispered. The bandits laughed and headed out. "Hope ya have fun diggin!" the bandits called.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*Next Day*_*_*_*_*_*_*Still flashback*_*_*_*  
  
Kim and Kikyo left their mother in a large grave. They walked by a river. Kim was near the waters edge. "The water is getting rough,.." Kim said looking down at it. "Indeed" Kikyo said. 'NOW' Kikyo's mind screamed. She quickly took the jewel from Kim and pushed her in. "KIKYO!!" Kim screamed trying to get out of the water. "Bye sista'!" Kikyo said and walked off while thowing and cathing the ball.  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed as she went down a small water fall.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-End of flashback-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Kim opened her eyes. "And after that-   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Flashback with Naraku&Kim=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"My name is Naraku, I am the lord of chaos" Narkaku chukled.   
  
"So you,....Your the one that killed my mother!" Kim shouted.  
  
"No need for shouting young Kimberly." Naraku said looking up at her in the baboon suit.  
  
"Its Kim!" Kim snapped.  
  
"You shall not talk to me like that!For now you shall pay!!!!" Naraku said standing up and holding  
  
out his hand that glowed with the Jewel.   
  
"How did you get that!!" Kim shouted.  
  
"By a lovely girl named Kikyo" Narkau said.  
  
"NOW PERISH!!!!!!" Naraku yelled as Kim glowed.  
  
Kim screamed of pain.  
  
)_)_)_)_)_)_Next day still in flashback)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
"Nughh,.. uhhh,..." Kim said rubbing her head. 'huh?do- do i feel dog ears??' Kim thought now feeling her head faster with her two hands.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed. She looked at her hair, 'Silver?' she looked at her fingers 't-talons?' she felt her  
  
teeth, 'FANGS?' and than she took a mirror and looked at her eyes, 'golden eyes,silver hair, fangs, talons, and... and.... DOG EARS??' Kim screamed.  
  
Naraku silently stepped into the room. "Haha,.. told you thay you would perish." Naraku teased. "Get use to it" He said as he faded into the shadows and  
  
dissappered.   
  
()_()_()_()_() End of flash back ()_()_()_()_()_()_()  
  
"Wow,.." Inuyasha sighed. 'she went though alot.' he thougt. "Now do you remember me?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes very well... " Kim sighed. "unfortunetly,.." She sighed again. "WENCH!!!!!!" Sesshomaru said jumping at her.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Kim screamed covering herself. "NO YOU DONT!" Inuyasha said blocking her. "Inuyasha no!" Kim said holding on to him, she moved him just in time. "UGHN!!!!!!" Kim said as her eyes widened large. Inuyasha fell back with a bloddy Kim on his. "WHY!" he yelled. She strained to look up at him. "Trust me,.... I-" She said as she died. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No,.." He said looking down at her.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!FINNALLY SHE IS DEAD!" Sesshomaru said amused. Kim's body started to glow. Inuyasha felt breathing on his lap. "what?" Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the glowing body. "Told ya to trust me!" Kim said jumping up as a half demon. "WHAT HOW?!?"Sesshomaru baffled. "What took you so long?" Kikyo laughed. "You knew?How?" Kim said looking confused. "Naraku has told me." Kikyo said. "Naraku?"Inuyasha said. Kim jumped up to her feet. "Great now my beautiful Kimono (type of dress) is ruined!Stuid blood,..." Kim said brushing off the blood. "Now wench, do you remember me?" Sesshomaru said as he narrowed (skwint sorta) his eyes down at her.  
  
"hah! and what a memory it is!" Kim said "Do you still have Mz. Fluffems? Your favorite bunny?" Kim chuckled. Sesshomaru blushed, than he growled.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Flashback/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
(before half-demon at age 10)  
  
"Kikyo, where is my bow?" Kim said looking all over the hut. "By the stove" Kikyo said covering herself in a small blanket. "Thanks" Kim said grabbing it. "What are you going todo?" Kikyo asked curiously. "Im just going to get some practice." Kim said walking out wile grabbing a quiver of arrows. "See ya later!" Kim said walking out. "Bye" Kikyo said lying down for a nap.  
  
-0-0-0-0With Kim-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Okay lets see, okay targets,... check,.... arrows,... check,..... bow,.... check. Okay all ready." Kim said pulling the string back. the arrow feel. "Rats" she said picking it up. Rustling came from the tree with the target on. "rarrg rafferaraahhh" the tree demon growled. "Aie!" Kim said droping her bow&her quiver. She started running (not in the direction of the hut). The demon got close. Kim screamed for help. A small demon boy with silver hair, a tail wrapped around his sholder , and markings on his face came out of the side and stood infront of her. "Are you okay?" The boy said curiously. 'Wow, he looks so innocent' kim thought. "Just stand back!" he said with a smile, with that Kim took a step back. "heh" the boy said playfully. "What is your name?" Kim asked, "My name is Sesshomaru, Whats yours?" Sesshomaru said as he turned to the demon.  
  
"My name is Kim" she said looking at his tail. 'kewl! (cool)' she thought. She poked it. Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Hey cut that out!" he laughed. "That tickles!" he said fallinf to the ground laughing. Kim just watched him and let go of his tail. The demon shrugged. "Okay demon your gunna pay! " Sesshmaru said angrily. "grrr ma me hoooo!" The tree demon. "uhh,.. what?" Kim said. "He just says he wants to kill you, nothing bad" Sesshomaru said. "NOTHING BAD!?" Kim said. "haha ya" Sesshomaru joked. With that he sliced the demon in the face. The demon growled and tried to hit him. Sesshomaru easily dogded(shrugs). Sesshomaru sliced the demon with his talons. The demon whined in pain and left in a hurry. Kim laughed "Wow!" she ran up to him. "How did you do that?" She said still amazed. "Im not a hum- Im just a good fighter" Sesshomaru said. 'If I tell her she will react like all the rest, run away screaming. She wouldn't accept a demon like me' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down. "Whats wrong?" Kim said looking down at him. "Nothing, why?" Sesshomaru said looking down at his bloody talons. "Okay,.. hey cmon lets go to the river!" Kim said cheerfully as she pulled on his sleeve (shrugs). Sesshomaru smiled "Okay than!" he said as he ran with Kim.  
  
He looked at her. She just kept running laughing playfully. She looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was in his own little world. "Aie! Sesshomaru look out!" Kim said she tried to push him out of the way. BOOM! He has hit a tree. ( Sesshomaru ==== @@ ) Sesshomaru was almost uncontious. "Sesshomaru,.. Sesshomaru!" Kim said she was leaning over him. His eyes were closed. He sat up instantly. Kim's eyes opened widely. Sesshomaru blushed hard. He backed up. "I-im sooooooo sorry!" He said crab walking backward. "........." Kim was silent she fell back sitting on her calves (shrugs). She blinked widely and touched her lips. "I-its o-o-ok-okay" She blurted out. Sesshomaru stared at her. "I-i gotta go" he said getting up he started to walk away. "Wait!" Kim yelled hopeing he would stop. He did he stopped, he looked back at her. "What?" he said still blushing. "Will I see you again?" Kim studdered. "umm- yasurewhateverbye!" he said quickly as he ran fast away. It sent a huge gust to Kim. Her hair blew in the wind. Kim just blinked widely 'Im sure that was an accident,... i think...." she thought as she touched her lips again. 'maybe.' .   
  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0End of flashback0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Kim opened her eyes. "Yes,.. I was to soft back than wasnt I?" Sesshomaru chuckled raising his poison dripping talons. Kim opened her eyes.  
  
"You and Sesshomaru,... were friends?" Inuyasha said looking completely dumbfound. Kikyo laughed evily. "You stupid humans" Kikyo said pulling the half-jewel out. "You!" Kim growled. "the sun,.. its rising" Kim looked at the sun. "SWEET!HUMAN BE GONE OH YA!" Kim said doing a happy dance. Inuyasha stared at Kim. Kim stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "Please hold for one moment" Kim said as she smiled. She walked up to a hill and watched the sun rise. She was floating in the air, than she burst into a large flash of light. She came out of the flash wearing a blue Inuyasha-like clothes. "Okay!" She said looking at her new clothed. "You look just like me!" Inuyasha said stareing at her with widened eyes. Kim looked at herself "I look the same" she said feeling her dog ears n everything. Her face shaped into her normal state "There we go!" She said happily stretching out her face. (Like doing those weird exercises with your face when you look really weird) Kikyo laughed. Kim shot Kikyo a glare that said you-better-shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you-in-a-heart-beat. Kikyo smiled evily. A black smog wrapped around Kikyo. "I am not Kikyo!" a man said evily. "NARAKU!" Kim said taking out Tetsooga. Kim growled and showed her fangs. Naraku laughed. "Where is Kagome,..." Kim said looking around. "Sesshomaru go look for her!" Kim ordered Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought 'Should I listen to her? She remembers our shared times, and all the secrets I told her. She could blackmail me like she did with Mz.Fluffems,...' Sesshomaru nodded and walked off. Inuyasha was silent watching his brother listining to a hanyo (half demon). She charged at Naraku "DIE YOU BAKA!" (baka=idiot,moron) Naraku smiled. "demon puppet" Kim whispered. she growled at put Tetsooga away and just slashed the puppet. The demon puppet was killed (easy!).  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(* With Sesshomaru *)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
"Stupid human girl" he said as he walked. He sniffed the air starting to go faster. 'blood' he thought.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************Just ate,....10 gallons of Ramen,.... need to,... sleep,............  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: What wench!  
  
Kagome: grrrrr  
  
Inuyasha: ummm,...... sorry?  
  
Kagome: Thank you! Guys we have a great chapter next! Its called-  
  
Inuyasha: Kill the wench?  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: UHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *gets his face out of the dirt*  
  
Kagome smirks  
  
Inuyasha growls  
  
Inuyasha65: You guys are like children, you know that?  
  
Kim: Hey guys!  
  
Sesshomaru: stupid, baka,..wenchy,... tellin me to FETCH a HUMAN? WHAT AM I A DOG?  
  
Kim: *nodds* a DOG demon,...  
  
Sesshomaru looks away  
  
Inuyasha65:Kagome, Kikyo dies!  
  
Inuyasha: Sweet,...  
  
Kagome: ANYWAY!!!!  
  
All: Next chapter: "Nothing but saddness"  
  
Inuyasha: TADA! told you i could do it.  
  
Koga scrolls up.  
  
Koga:No you didn't! You just said that you ate to much Ramen!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.   
  
Kim: *sigh* what ever!  
  
Koga bows to Kim "Im so sorry"  
  
Inuyasha65: Feh! *pulls Kim to his side* M-I-N-E!  
  
Kim looks up at him "Hrm?"  
  
Inuyasha65 looks down at Kim and smiles. "I love you?"  
  
Kim: Much better!  
  
Chapter 6: "Nothing but saddness"  
  
No Flames, Please Reveiw  
  
VVVVVVVVVV that icon there that says sumbit reveiw! Lol thanks guys! 


	6. Nothing but saddness

Chapter 6: "Nothing but saddness"  
  
Sesshomaru pouted. "I have to save her,.. she is probably dead.For all our sakes I hope she is alive." Sesshomaru sounded like he was fighting with himself. He started to leap now, he was worried about her.' I have to find her! ' Sesshomaru fled to the smeel of Kagome's blood.  
  
/-/-/-/-/- With Kagome -/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Ahhhh!! HELP ME SOMEONE!" Kagome said tring to hold off the demon with a stick.  
  
"hehehehe me mo hooooooo!" The nymph chanted.  
  
Seshsomaru burst though the bushes "KAGOME!!" He stood infrontof her in a protective stance.  
  
He saw her dripping with blood. "Its the wood nymph from when I was younger."  
  
Kagome hesitated "There is a scar on its face,... You did that?" Sesshomaru smirked "Yes i did. I saved Kim from this very nymph" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Me to yuo ka! Shiona? Haha!" the nymph laughed. Sesshomaru growled. "Baka yokai" (Stupid demon). The nymph stared at him and coughed. "Now, this girl is the one you protect, the one you love is it not." The nymph started in english. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. "Yes, whats it to you?" He laughed.  
  
The nymph looked dissopointed, he thought if he said that he would go mad and kill him. "Kill me, you never went after me"The nymph looked dissopointed."I didnt feel like it" Sesshomaru laughed "I could have killed you but disided to let you live. I had enough blood on my claws as it was " Sesshomaru stared at him with a slight smile. The nymph faded and reappeared behind Kagome raising his bladed-arms. "NOW DIE!" the wood nymph musted. Kagome shriked. "NO KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled at he slit the nymph in two. Kagome stared "You,.. you saved me... but why.." . "I-um-uh.... l-l-lo-lov -NOTHING!" He snapped.  
  
"Come on we have to go, get on my back" Sesshomaru said crouching down to let her on. Kagome nodded and got on. She held onto him like he was her life-line.  
  
.~.~.~.~Back with the rest~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Kim unseathed a large, yet powerful sword.She held it up to see if it was heavy.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha said curiously while poking it. "Its called the Buster sword" Kim said hugging it, "And i love it!" she laughed  
  
Everyone laughed. Kim stopped and stood up "Inuyasha,.. you feel that..." Kim's ears went up. "hrm? ya.." He said looking around. Kim jumped into the air and looked around, "NARAKU!" And this time, it was the real Naraku, not a fake,not a puppet. The real Naraku himself.Sesshomaru and Kagome flied by Kim. "Hello!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey guys, glad you could make the fight!" Kim and Inuyahsa said. Kikyo came too, on Inuyasha's back. Sango, and Shippo were on Kirara's back. And Miroku, he sat on Kitata's back. { BTW! Kitata is a fire dog, every1 keeps buggin me bout it! }Miroku looked serious. He didn't feel like dont anything, like making a move on Sango or anything. He was truley concentrating on killing Naraku, and living as a normal human. As for Sango, she narrowed her eyes on the upcoming castle, she too had thoughts.  
  
' If we kill Naraku, we could use the Jewel to bring back Kohaku,.. but what about the others,' Sango looked at Inuyasha. 'He has whishes too, like seeing himself as a full-fledged demon.' Sango looked back at the castle, and sighed. "Sango, are you alright?" Kagome said looking at Kagome. "Huh? *looks at Kagome Ya I am, why do you ask?" Sango said trying to looked confused. Kagome frowned, "Well you never sigh unless its bad. Whats wrong." Kagome looked at Sango, who shrugged "I dont know, kind of excited that we are going to kill Naraku is all" Sango smiles and looked back ahead. 'Something must be wrong with Sango, she looks sad, she has that empty smile again. She had the same smile when we saw Kohaku,...' Inuyasha looked at Sango too. "Inuyasha pay attention!" Kikyo said pulling his hair. "WHY YOU SOTP IT" Inuyasha growled annoyed. 'I dont know why we are taking her with us, i dont love her or anything!' Inuyasha stuck out one of his fangs in annoyance ' I only care for Kagome, and Kim! ' Inuyasha sighed too and looked foward.  
  
_-_-_-_-_ NARAKU _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Everything is going as planned" Naraku chuckled. "Heh, I have the Shikon No Tama. Why should I wait until they can steal it." Naraku curled his fingers around the Jewel.  
  
He heard Inuyasha talking to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!! Dont touch Kagome!" Inuyasha growled from the distance. "I will do what i plea- *slap* OUCH!" Sesshomaru rubbed his face. "I aint yours!" Kagome yelled. "Guys cmon! NAraku is right up here i can sence him!" Kim growled as she stared at Naraku.   
  
Naraku formed into Rin. ( dont know how but.... EH!) The little 8 year-old was accually Naraku in discuise. Rin (Naraku) skipped out of the castle happily. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have not found Jaken yet. Im sorry." He said in a happy voise. "Rin? Impossible, you are at the castle with Nani! You shaln't be her, Naraku" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the 8 year-old who skipped into the woods. Naraku morphed into Koga and came whirling out from behind them. "KAGOME I'LL SAVE YOU!" Koga said. But another whirlwind came "KAGOME!" The other Koga said, and he froze "Whos that" Koga scratched his head. "Imposter!!" Naraku/Koga said. Koga put his pinkie in his ear, "You aint me im right here u little runt" Koga took out his ear and flicked wax on his nose. "why you- hehehe" Koga/Naraku said. "I gotta chill with my woman, seeya!" Koga/Naraku said while grabbing Kim. "Hey you! stop that!" Kim screamed. Miroku looked at the real Koga "Arent you going to save her?" Miroku hit Koga on the head with his staff. "Someone get her!" Kagome said pointing into the direction where they left. "I'll go!" Inuyasha said racing off. "No I will!" Sesshomaru said going after Kim too. "Back off! Im going to save her!" Sesshomaru growled. "Are not." "Are too" "are not" "are too" then they stoped they head a scream and smelled blood, and lots of it. They RUSHED off until they saw Kim. They froze and stared at her. She was dead. Pinned to a tree with writing in blood ' Die'. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and whispered " Kim no... " He stared at her dead corpse. Inuyasha fell to his knees " Why does this happen to ME" Inuyasha said tearing. Seshsomaru snapped out of his daze "Inuyasha stop it" Sesshomaru sounded calm,smooth, and well just plain wanted to help Inuyasha out. Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kikyo,Koga,Kagome,Kirara,Kitata rushed in.  
  
Shippo stared "She's dead..." He said stareing. Kagome just stared at her while Kikyo laughed. "Whats so funny!" Inuyasha barked. "haha! Finally she is dead for life. He ripped her heart out. This is such a beautiful sight, i wish I had a picture" Kikyo said evily. Kim's body went human, and the rest of her body died. Miroku looked down "Im sorry, i couldnt stop him" Miroku hid his eyes. "Its not your fault Miroku." Sango said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
~-~-~-~-~ Next Day ~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was a silent day. Kikyo probobly died because she ran off into the forest to go back to her village, who hated her more than anything. Kagome looked at Seshsomaru, whos eyes were closed. Sesshomaru hated humans now. No affection, or mercy for them. He stood up "Im going" He said and raced off back to his own palace.  
  
Kitata has disappeared,and so had Koga. "So, is everyone going to leave me now?" Inuyasha said looking down. "Me and Sango need to take a bath in the hotsprings, seeya." Miroku gave a look at Sango and Kagome, thoguhts clouded his mind.  
  
+=+=+=+= In da Hot Springs =+=+=+=+  
  
"This is the life" Sango said resting in the warm water. "Ya it is." Kagome said colsing her eyes.  
  
*RUSTLE RUSTLE*  
  
"HENTAI!!! (PERVERT!!!)" Sango yelled throwing a rock into the bushes. "OUCH!!" Miroku and inuyasha said.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "Miroku!" Sango yelled.  
  
They stood up. Everyone was blushing. Inuyasha and stared at each other. Miroku ans Sango looked at each other. " We leave.. ?" Miroku said. "No... come in" Kagome said in a daze. Miroku stood there while Inuyasha walked though the bushes and slipped in. Miroku looked amazed, and so did Sango. "Alright come in Miroku" "WEEEE"  
  
Miroku happily went in. Sango looked for Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where did they go?" Sango said couriously. She slapped Miroku, who slaped her butt under water.  
  
( O.O''' )   
  
*&^% With Inuyasha+Kagome *&^%  
  
"So,.. what about Kikyo and Kim?" Kagome said not looking at him. "Im trying to forget about the picture of Kim in my mind... Its horrible that she had to die like that."  
  
Inuyasha looked down too. Kagome looked at him "She isnt coming back is she?" Kagome swallowed. "No, she isnt" Inuyasha went on "But we have to forget about her or we wont be able to move on.". "This will haunt me" Kagome nibbled her nail. 


	7. Same Old Same Old

Claimer: I am Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 7: "Same old, Same old"  
  
Kagome and Sango left for the springs, letting Miroku and Inuyasha alone near their campsite.  
  
"Miroku, Do you think Kagome loves Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said dumb-founded curiously. "Hrm, it could be possible, but i DOUBT Kagome and Sesshomaru." Miroku said in deep thought. Inuyasha got all defensive "You HAVE to be kidding! Theres NO way Kagome loves Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha put his foot on Miroku's head, and pushed him down with it. Miroku's leg twitched "Ima be right back" Miroku said sneeking off. "Miroku! Where are you goin! Miroku!" Inuyasha chased him. Miroku sneeked to the springs and hid in the bushes putting a large clover over his head for a camaflauge. "Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered. "augh, shhhhh" Miroku said putting a finger on his lips. Inuyasha stepped on a twig, trying to strangle Miroku for watching Sango and Kagome. "WHOS THERE!" Sango screamed. -=RUSTLE RUSLTE=- Inuyasha stared at Miroku "I hate you" Miroku had a anime drip and stared at Inuyasha. "Heh heh". Sango threw a large rock into the bushes. -=BONK-= "Im going to kill you" Kagome shouted "Now get out of here!" Kagome and Sango wrapped themselves in their towels. "Augh please! It was all Miroku's idea! It wasnt me!" Inuyasha said popping out of the bushes. He stared "Augh,...umm,...uhh,....ummm..... IM SO SORRY!!!!!!" Inuyasha said starting to run away. 'Kagome is going to kill me! She'll probably sit me like one-million times! Me and my stupid ego!' Inuyasha's mind cried. Miroku just stood there watching with his wide eyes. "HENTAI!!!! (perv)" Sango screamed while throwing many rocks at him. He dodged them all with a serious face. His face turned all mushy "Mmm, so pretty" Sango threw a large bucket at Miroku "Stop Staring!" -=BONK=- " " Miroku was out cold, or was he? Miroku flapped his one eye open and stared at them. Sango stepped out and sat on the side,so did Kagome but she stood up. Kagome started to dry herself off. Sango just sat there looking at her reflection in the water. "Whats wrong Sango" Kagome said looking at her worried. "huh?" Sango said looking at her " Im just thinking of what would have happend if Kim didnt die. If Kohaku was alive. When Naraku is slain. Im not sure of what will happen next." Sango looked at Miroku's twitching foot thinking that he still out cold. They went back to dry themselves.  
  
"I know how you feel." Kagome said. Sango looked at Kagome "What do you mean?". Kagome showed Sango a long scar on her back "See?". Sango stared. "How and when did you get that?"  
  
. "Inuyasha did,... when he was in his demon form," Kagome frowned, "When he couldnt control it... he turned demon in the forest when he came with me to gather herbs for Shippo's aillnessess"  
  
' hrm... Inuyasha harmed Kagome did he? He problably doesnt know it." Miroku's thoughts were inturuppted. "Kagome, Sango!Where are you" Inuyasha called from a distance as he came out of the bushes. Kagome blushed cherry red, and Sango hid allowing them to think they were alone. "Kagome.... i umm,... im so sorry!!!! I thought you left already, so i went out,..... um looking..... for....  
  
you and.... um..... Sango..." He tried to say stareing at Kagome. They both blushed hard. Kagome and Sango dived back into the water.  
  
-=- =- =- =- =- =- =- =- Kagome P.O.V =-= -= -= -=- =- =- =-= -   
  
'Why is Inuyasha staeing at me?Does he like me or something? Hrm...' I thought. I stared at Inuyasha, and he stared at me. "W-wh-what are you doing here?" I said softly.  
  
"Im sorry if I disturbed you... I found you now so I'll take Miroku whos been awake the whole time back to camp." Inuyasha said as he hoisted Miroku on his shoulder with a Ouff from Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled to Miroku "How could you? I mean poor Sango and Kagome!" They reached camp then plopped Miroku on a log. Miroku put his hands in his sleeves. "It was a beautiful sight we just saw though!" He smiled. Inuyasha punched his head "What do you mean! I feel sorry for them! Kagome is gunna hate me!" Inuyasha growled. 'but.... kagome what were you thinking when that happend?..'  
  
=-=-=-=-=- End of Kagome's POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
" Sigh I wonder if Inuyasha hit Miroku's head. Hah, that would be quite enjoyable." Sango said drying herself off once again. Kagome laughed "Yeah, Inuyasha is probably furious at him. It wasnt Inuyasha's fault that he got dragged into the scene once again." Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha left. ' Was he smiling? Was he happy to see me? Why was he smiling at me... '  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango. " Hey Sango,.." "Yes Kagome?" "Do you like Miroku?". At this Inuyasha could hear ALL of this. "Yes, he might be disgusting at times but he has a good heart." Sango smiled. "Now Kagome, let me ask you something. Do you like Inuyasha?" Inuyasha twitched his ears mad to hear better. Kagome nodded "Yes, I love him he's so sweet and careing but I love Sesshomaru also. Sesshomaru doesnt yell at me. But Inuyasha is the best ever." Inuyasha blushed happily. He smiled really hard then felt a poke. "Inuyasha, I have a question." "Sure monk what is it." Inuyasha said peacefully (WOW). Miroku blinked to see Inuyasha so peaceful, he wondered why he was so happy. "Do you love Kagome,.. or Kikyo?" Miroku was always curious about this. "Well um..." Inuyasha thought. ' Kagome always keeps me company,.. she gets me out of my demon form,... she .. she means the most. Kikyo.. I should kill her! She tried to kill Kagome!!' Inuyasha jumped up and screamed on the top of his lungs "I LOVE YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!" Kagome ans Sango jumped when they heard it. Miroku had fallen back from Inuyasha. "Puff... Wow!" Miroku said. Inuyasha smiled so happily. As for Kagome, she was so red she just grabbed her towel and ran to Inuyasha still wrapping herself in it. Sango follwed in her towel as well. " INUYASHA!!" Kagome called running for him. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked surprised and relived all at the same time. They ran into each other in a tight embrace. Kagome and Inuyasha were tearing. "Inuyasha why didnt you tell me!" Kagome said in a soft voice. "I was scared,.. that you wouldn't feel the same way." Inuyasha said starting to stroke her hair. 


	8. The Sadness must continue

Chapter 8: "The Sadness must continue"

A few hours later, it was dark. It was around midnight and Kagome was having terrible nightmares.

_  
'Inuyasha... Where are you! Inuyasha?' Kagome pleaded in her dream as she ran though a blue portal with math problems everywhere. A man's head popped up. Kagome stoop with one of her "Augh!" gasps. "Mr. Takashawa!? What are you doing here!!" Kagome stood there stareing at him. "Kagome.. where is your _**homework!!_" _**_Kagome froze. 'homework.. I think it would be better to live in the Waring States Era so I dont have to worry about it.' Kagome sighed. Then the dream changed for some apparent reason. It was some sort of a dreamy voice calling to her. "Kagome..... Kagome..." Kagome felt so relived to hear it._

Kagome smiled as she slept. As Inuyasha, he was tring to wake her up "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kagome hopped up and saying from her dream "Stupid...homework" She said extremelly quiet even Inuyasha couldnt hear. She looked at Inuyasha with a sort of puzzled and glad to see him look. She sighed "Phew! It was a dream" Kagome smiles happily.

_Why am I feeling so relived that Kagome smiled at me.. What is going on with me.._

"Inuyasha are you okay? You seem in a deep thought" Kagome said smoothy and in a very soft loving voice.

Inuyasha almost melted right there and then. _Wow.. she sure is beautiful when - WOW WHAT!? _

Inuyasha's eyes looked like huge circles and looking down slightly. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome yawned. "Yeah you wench! Why wouldnt I be!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome growled "Sit Boy! And stop watching me sleep already!" Kagome lied down.

Inuyasha's face was bright red ( blushing ). He jumped up in a tree quickly.

_sigh I dont know why but I now have a strong urge that Kikyo is nearby... and that wolf boy!! GRR I bet hes coming to get Kagome.._

Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Shut up already Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed

Kagome started to fall asleep soon after.

Inuyasha, of course, stayed awake to keep an eye on Kagome.

10 minutes later

Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"heh stupid mutt, now to get my Kagome back from that dog turd!" Koga whispered to himself. He ran in quietly, picked up Kagome and ran to his Wolf Den, leaving Inuyasha sleeping like a rock in a tree.

After Koga had taken Kagome to the Den she was kind of puzzled.

"Kagome please rethink about taking in mutt-face as your mate, he doesn't deserve you! He has that Kikyo-woman. She is just a stupid woman to me but your like a queen to me and Kikyo and Inuyasha are hitting it off and I wanna know if you can go out with me instead of that two-timing dog-turd!!!" Koga took a deep inhale then exhaled a sigh.

Kagome was extremely puzzled now.. "What are you saying.. that I should go out with you and not Inuyasha" ( =/ )

Koga fell back and Kagome sighed.

_Stupid woman,.. I like her but shes all like... no.... augh! Okay I got two options.._

_1) Slap her silly to knock sence into her.. 2) Kiss her and make her fall in love with me!!_

Koga thought. He was standing up and looking extremelly proud.

Koga looked at Kagome stareing at him and went up to her. He took her hands and looked at her with glittery eyes going at her face slowly. Then he plundged at her then Inuyasha popped up. Kagome held onto Koga or fall on the ground on rocks. Inuyasha stared at them. _shes kissing him!? ... whats going on... Kagome... what are you doing!! YOU STUPID WENCH!?!?!?!?!?!_

"KAGOME!! YOU-YOU- AHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill.. Kagome.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome finally got her lips away from Koga. "Inuyasha its not what you think!" Kagome was almost in small tears.

"Yes it is, mutt-face. She finally relized that wolf demons are better then half-demon-mutts LIKE YOU!!!" Koga laughed.

Inuyasha stared in horror _Could this be... Could Kagome fallen in love with Koga.. is it even possible.. ?_

Everything was quiet. To quiet.

"Huh?" Kagome said looking up seeing soul gathers.

Everyone looked at them then Kikyo showed up. ( I like things that pop up except pop-ups... ) Kikyo smirked at the sight of Inuyasha almost drooling over her.

"Inuyasha.... my sweet mate."

_Mate?_ Koga,Inuyasha,and Kagome all thought.

_Im her mate? HOW!? yay... nooo.... augh. I should give Kagome a taste of her own medicine!_ "And same to you my dear Kikyo" Inuyasha said embracing Kikyo then kissed her. Kikyo smiled softly. "Let us be off then shall we?" Kikyo said still smiling.

Inuyasha nodded then looked at Kagome with a small evil smirk. Then him and Kikyo set off to where their hearts desired.

Kim's spirit was watching them. _If I take over Kagome's body for awhile I can help her and Inuyasha _She smiled diviously and entered Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome(Kim) said getting out of Koga's grasp and ran to Inuyasha with her arms spread out "Inuyasha!!" She went up yo him and kissed him "Im so sorry. Koga kiddnapped me then he wanted me to go out with him! Im so sorry you thought it was something else!!" Kagome(kim) was in tears.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???_ Kagome was back to herself

_Just helpin out! Its me, kim! Honestly. I thought I'd help you and Inuyasha out you silly aho! Heeheehee_ Kim floated out of Kagome's body then Kagome had been knocked out of having a ghost in her.

"Oi,.... Kikyo,Im sorry." Inuyasha said while carring Kagome back to camp.

Kikyo and Koga stood there watching Inuyasha holding Kagome. They looked at each other "So... Kikyo.." Koga said as he side-stepped over to Kikyo's side. Then he slowly tried to slip his arm around her. Kikyo punched his gut "Dont touch me" She said then she wrapped her arms around his neck "But I can touch you." ( Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)

Koga was cherry red and stareing at her, like Miroku on holiday at an all-girls college.

Kikyo stared at Koga lovingly "I apologize about the past that I have done. I do not wish to hurt you or anyone any more. But for Naraku, I shall truly kill him." Kikyo smiled after saying that.

.... One Day Later ....

"So your expecting pups?" Inuyasha scolded at Koga.

Koga threw his arms up in defence "Well she was begging me! I couldnt help myself!" Koga smiled sort of fakely. Inuyasha growled with this big background. "If you ever touch Kikyo- sigh Whatever I got Kagome so I dont care. Have her if you want Kikyo is nothing to me... now.." Inuyasha said getting quiet and looked at Kagome "She is my world if I screw this up I'll be miserable...." Inuyasha frowned slightly. Kagome woke up just then and sat up slowly. "Inuyasha,you okay?"

_sigh I'd give the world for her... I wonder how she feels about me.. _Inuyasha thought about Kagome while stareing at her softly.

Kagome slightly tilted her head and looked at Inuyasha she got up and walked to him.

( O.O!!! )

Kagome grabbed his hemori then kissed his lips softly.

Inuyasha almost fell back blushing like he was on fire.

Alright thats my 9th chapter! If your DIEING to know what happens next you have to wait it wont be long, I just gotta spice the stories up and make sure people catch on for whats going on. I like keeping you readers confused and upset of whats going on.

The reveiws I got arent very nice. But if you have problems with my stories then you have problems with yourself! It aint MY fault you dont like it. Its your opinion! FEH Like I care about little tiny insults fron little tiny bugs like you that I can squash! ( j/k ) People gave me flames about my stories then I read yours then I think _WOW And they think MINE is bad?!?! _ Sorry people but BACKOFF ALREADY!! Jeeze your like way older then me and you think that mine are bad. I read this one story that flamed mine and it was all really bad poetry. It had diffrent characters from diffrent anime in it.

**DONT FLAME ME**

**ur fault not mine. **

**Kagome: Isnt that kind of harsh?**

**Inuyasha65: No! You wanna know whats harsh!? People who flame! They are the worst people!**

**Inuyasha: Im with 65!**

**Miroku: nodds I too agree, most people have the nerve to flame us.**

**Inuyasha65: steams**

**Kim: You all have problems! Lay off of them! I know its their opinion but it isnt ours to yell at them for it. **

**Kikyo: They do have rights. But not to yell at us and make fun of poor Kim.**

**Sesshomaru: Yes. They shouldnt have flamed shall I kill them?**

**All: NO!!!**

**Sesshomaru: shurders OKAY OKAY! Jezee.. Cant a guy have any fun around here??**

**All: Next chapter is " Flower Pedals "**

**Its about lots of fluff and some fighting!**

Keep reading these stories THEY GET BETTER! I have some great ideas about next chapter!


	9. Flower Pedals

Chapter 9: "** Flower Pedals "**

It was a new day, a brand new start. Kagome was lieing on a hill, stareing at the sky. She sighed, thinking of something near and dear to her.

_I wonder where Inuyasha is... He should be here,but I cant find him anywhere._ Kagome thought.

She stood up and brushed her skirt off. She looked around and started to head down to Keade's village. In the village Keade,Miroku,Sango, and Shippo all talked around the fire inside the hut. Miroku was eyeing Sango as he usually does, and Sango was stareing at Miroku from the side of her eye making sure he doesnt get close to her.

Shippo was licking a lolipop, and Kirara was stareing at her master, Sango, and Miroku.

"Merow" Kirara meowed. Sango took her eyes off of Miroku and looked at Kirara. Miroku had a chance but he decided not to. He wanted to have a nice good face that doesnt have a slap mark on it for the wedding of Kikyo and Koga. Miroku sighed and Kirara smiled deviously. Shippo looked at Kirara "What is it Kirara?" Shippo was curious. Kirara looked at Shippo and meowed again as a 'nothing'. Inuyasha was sitting in a far away tree by Sesshomaru's palace. _Does Kagome love Sesshomaru? A few days ago she said couldnt stop thinking about him so I wonder whats going on._ Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the palace, he jumped out of the tree and started heading to Sesshomaru's palace.

Inside the palace

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin need somptun to eats!" Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "Rin go in the kitchen and ask Shishima to make you something"

"Sesshomaru-sama smarts!" Rin smiled as she started to run to the kitchen.

"And dont call me Sama! I am not a woman! Call me Sesshomaru-san" Sesshomaru growled.  
"Okay Sesshomaru-sama-san" Rin said as she ran off.

Sesshomaru watched the girl prance off to the kitchen all the way down the hall as he heard Jaken scrambling to his feet. "Master Sesshomaru! Inuyasha has arrived at the front door! He looked pretty upset. Do you think it has todo with that Kagome-woman?" Jaken blurted.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Maybe.. he has found out about my feelings toward that woman.._

Before Sesshomaru knew it Inuyasha had walked in with Jaken escorting him.

"Jaken, have I ordered you to bring him in?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"aiee!" Jaken said hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Im sorry M'lord! He walked in, and I took him to you Im sorry!" Jaken shook with fright thinking his master would kill him.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said. Jaken sighed with releife.

Jaken left the room to leave the two brothers to talk.

"What have you done to Kagome. Why does she love you!" Inuyasha looked very upset.

"What, can you blame her? I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And you.. A half breed who loved a human 50 years ago and got betrade." Sesshomaru smiled at that.

Inuyasha frowned sadly, like his heart was ripped out and stepped on one-thousand times.

He looked down and hid his eyes with his bangs. "How could you.." Inuyasha started to tear. Sesshomaru stood there with his unemotional face..but inside he was crushed by his little brothers feelings toward this woman that both of them loved. "You love her correct?" Sesshomau said.

"With all my heart..." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes." But you stole her from me. If you are the lord of the Western Lands and get whatever woman you want,.. why chose the one I love? Go ahead. TAKE HER! You took everything else I got! Why not take my heart and kill me..." Inuyasha said. He ran out of the window and dissapeard into the forest. Sesshomaru frowned deeply. Jaken came in, "M'lord, do you wish for me to go and retreive him?"

" No Jaken, Leave him be." Sesshomaru said, "Now leave I wish to be alone."

Jaken nodded and left. When Sesshomaru heard the door close a tear ran down his face _Why does he care for the woman I love? We both love this Kagome-woman and she is the only one I desire.If Inuyasha wishes to have he I must apply to his request that he wants her for himself. _As Rin opened the door, Sesshomaru whipped his head around and looked at her. She had a piece of cantalope in her mouth. She held a plate up to her dear lord Sesshomaru. He took one piece. "Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru sighed he sat down on the floor and Rin sat beside him. Rin ate her piece of cantalope and looked at her lord. "Rin. Do you think I.. am mean..?" Sesshomaru said upset. "Rin no think Fluffy mean. Rin think Fluffy very sweet" Rin said as she bit into another piece of cantalope. Sesshomaru smiled a bit. "Thank you Rin. That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Sesshomaru said as he hugged Rin. Rin was shocked by him hugging her, she knew he was going to be ruthless again soon so she took advantage of it by hugging him back. "Rin think Fluffy better now?" Rin said softly while she put Sesshomaru's hair up in a ponytail useing a ribbon. ( In Japan, Ribbons are only for girls! ) ( Rin thinks Sesshomaru is a girl, sama- woman/woman of the house/Respect for women) Sesshoamru nodded "Thank you" he said again as he left the room with Rin hopping behind on her foot.

**Kagome: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**All: stares at Kagome jumping around**

**Sesshomaru: Wow, I cry? Is that even possible?**

**Koga: Of course because your a baby!! Hahaha! (Demon Laugh)**

**Inuyasha65: anime drip**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo.. and you like that guy?**

**Kikyo: eyes glitter Isnt he the best ever! holds her head in her hands and her eyes glitter -**

**Kim: yawn Man ! Its NO fun being dead**

**Naraku: Speak for yourself...**

**All: Chapter 11 "Ghosts are real"**

**Kagome: Yay! Its all about GHOSTS!! Amazing!**

**Sesshomaru&Inuyasha: We love her HOW?**

**Nararator: Well theres a new character! Her name is Kathy. ENJOY!**


	10. Ghosts are Real

Chapter 10: "Ghosts are Real"

-----With Kim the Ghost-----

"So, you finally showed up." Kim said to her old friend Kathy.

"Yeah I flew all the way from your house in New Jersey. Remember? "Kathy explained truthfully.

"Oh yeah.." Kim said tapping her chin with her finger. Kathy laughed.

"What are you laughing at!" Kim growled. "Haha, Just at childhood memories."

Kathy was a half witch, and half dog demon, she was still pretty though. Kim was a Girl-Inuyasha, just didn't have the same families as Inuyasha. "So, should we go meet them?"

Kim asked. Kathy bounced up in excitement. "Yeah! I wanna see the look on that kid Shippie- eer whatevers face!" Kathy said happily. Kim laughed. Kathy looked down and then shuddered,"But what if they dont like me?" "Oh they will, they are really nice, They liked me right when they saw me.. except Kagome and Sango.. because their guys looked at me...." Kim coughed and looked kind of embarrassed then Kathy started to crak up. Kim stared at her "What.. are you LAUGHING AT!" Kim looked embarrassed. Kathy rolled around on the ground "HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU- HAHAHA YOU YOU BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU LIKE INUYASHA! BUWAHAHAH!" Kathy screamed with halariousment. Kim steamed "I DO NOT!!" Kathy kept saying "Do too do too do too do too do too" She kept taunting Kim.

_Well so what I like Inuyasha,.. hrm alright I got a plan that might work.. _Kim narrowed her eyes and smiled deviously. "Oh yeah. YOU LIKE MIROKU!!" Kim pointed at Kathy and laughed like she did to her. _Heeheehee Now thats what I call payback!_ Kim thought.

"So! Hes so cute!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"IS TOO!!" Kathy cried. _Heck.. he aint cute... HES HOT!_

They both flew down to Japan to meet up with the others.

With the GANG

"So Kim took over you?" Inuyasha said to Kagome a bit curious.

"Yeah, You problably think im nuts though.." Kagome said looking down.

Inuyasha was still a bit red from crieing the other day, he didn't treat Kagome the same since then.

_I wonder whats up with Inuyasha _Miroku thought. Miroku bashed his staff on Inuyasha's head playfully "Hey slugger! Bet you cant catch me you two-timing jerk!" Miroku laughed playfully.

"OH YOU LITTLE- AGUUHHH!!" Inuyasha screamed while chasing Miroku like he was going to kill him. But as for Miroku, he was running for his life and still smileing!

Sango,Kagome,Kirara, and Shippo watched as the two men played around. Sango sighed. "And we are suppose to like them ... how???" Sango sighed regretibly. Kagome nodded as well as Shippo did. "I dont even know why you like guys like that" Shippo said. Kirara meowed as a 'Im with Shippo'.

Kim and Kathy finnally arrived. They took their old bodies ( HEALED BODIES ! ) and walked up to the bunch. Kim held Kathy's arm and dragged her in. She smiled "Hey guys!" Everyone froze at the sound of Kim's voice. Kagome and Sango narrowed their eyes at her. Kim shuddered "WHAT!" ( . == Kim ) Inuyasha and Miroku zipped over to Kim. They both had hearts in their eyes just like they did when they first met her. "Guys, this is my friend Kathy." Kim said happily. Miroku looked over at her curiously. "Hrmm.... Hello there." Miroku said nicely as he stared at her lovingly. "Huh?" Kathy blushed like a cherry. _This is that Miroku-guy Kim told me about_

Miroku smiled. _Theres one born every minute_. Miroku held his hand out to Kathy. "Here, let me help you up." Miroku said kindly. Kim had dragged her in. Kathy took his hand and stared at the beautiful man that she now loved. As she was in a trance, he was rubbing her butt. Kim stared at Kathy and Miroku, and Sango stared jealiously.

Kim slapped Miroku "You perv!" Kim growled. Miroku rubbed his face "Im sorry! I couldnt resist! She was begging for it!" Miroku pleaded. Kim growled louder and slapped him again. Miroku lied on the floor twitching. Kathy held out her hand to him "Need a hand?" She smiled helpfuly. Miroku took it and they both stood there stareing into each others eyes. Inuyasha and Kim were pretty into as well. He was holding her in his arms ( Bridal style). Kagome set off to find her new mate, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome had fallen in love with Sesshomaru ever since Day One, so he didn't care as much. He had Kim now. Miroku and Kathy had been sitting on a hill still stareing at each other. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met.." Miroku said softly. Kathy only blushed as said "Thank you monk, and you are... the most perverted yet sweetest guy I have ever met." Miroku laughed lightly. "I did not expect someone like you to fall into my life." Miroku gently said.

==As for Kikyo&Koga..

"Kikyo! Wheres my sandwich! CMON WOMAN WORK!" Koga yelled from the living room watching his wolves play around.

Kikyo was wearing a maid's outfit and a dirty bandana on her head "Hold on dear!"Kikyo yelled from the kitchen. Koga sighed "Forget it, I'll get it myself" Koga whined.

The wedding was nice, but the couple Koga had turned bossy since his 'woman' Kagome, left him for that dog-breath wasnt. Inuyasha.And Kikyo was just in the mood to smack Koga around, but the tables turned. "Kikyo!! The wolves are dirty and so am I! HURRY UP!" Koga whined louder while making his sandwich. "Kikyo! Where the deer meat!" Koga whined again. "Its in the top left drawer!" Kikyo said from upstairs. She meant in the fridge. Not the drawers in the kitchen.. Koga looked inside the drawer in the reading room. "It aint there!" Koga screamed. Kikyo was aggrevated."In the fridge you dope!"

Koga growled _dope...? _He ran up to her and grabbed her "Did call me a dope will you!" "No, I didnt your a stupid wolf boy!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Next Day ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" A DIVORCE!?" Inuyasha screamed. Koga nodded. "What about the pups?" "Gave them to the neighbor." Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "You-You abandoned them!?" He yelled at Koga. "Hey love come and goes what can I say!" Koga sat down drinking old-fashioned beer - he had a beer belly now. He was fat. "You know I have a brother, his name is Tenchi.He's a really nice guy,skinny..." Koga said while looking down at his beer belly. Inuyasha smacked it "So you're a player in other words and he isnt" Inuyasha looked serious. "Ugh I guess?" Koga said looking at the smack mark on his stomach.

Look out for chapter 1o!! Its gunna kill ya'll outta ur seats! Now the next chapter is,.. ' Kathy and Tenchi ' Seeya soon!

NO FLAMES OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Inuyasha65: I told you Kim is a nuthouse

Kim: WHAT!?!?

Inuyasha: Your in for it now

Kagome: yeah your dead

Inuyasha65: AHHHHHHHH –gets punched in the face by Kim- Ow...

Kim: Jerk... SIT!

Inuyasha95&Inuyasha: -falls- augh oww....


	11. Kathy and Tenchi

Chapter 10: "Kathy and Tenchi"

Kathy and Kim sat down thinking. "About that Shippe- we whatevers name, tell me about him." Kathy said with a hint of curiosity. "Hrm," Kim said putting her finger on her chin thinking wise "He loves candy, and he likes to draw."

Kathy looked up "I can draw too,.. just flowers really but i draw awesome cats and dogs!" Kathy said doing the peace sign (( Looking like: -- nV/m )) Kim turned her back and sighed. "I hate being dead" Kim sighed again. "Why? We can fly!" Kathy said flying in circles and up then sat back down. "Wanna go meet them?" Kim said a few minutes later. "YEAH!" Kathy said jumping up. "Alright lets go! Follow me!" Kim said raceing off. Kathy raced after her.

---------------With the Gang ---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed "Hey guys,.. don't you miss Kim..?" Inuyasha looked up in surprise that she said that and looked back down "Yeah...". Miroku and Shippo said "I agree" and Sango said "I sure do its quiet..." They all sighed at once.

Kim and Kathy flew in. "Howdy ya'll!! Miss meh?" Kim said laughing. They all jumped up and tackled her. "Augh god guys! HAHA! Oh yeah guys this is Kathy, She's a good friend of mine." Kim said brushing everyone off. Kagome smiled "Hi Kathy, Im Kagome". "I.. am Miroku!" Miroku said while smileing. Sango hit the monk and said "Yes nice to meet you Kathy" Sango growled at Miroku. Kathy and Kim blinked and laughed. "Im Shippo!" Shippo said popping up. "SHIPPIE!!!" Kathy said huggleing Shippo. "I i i i itsss Shipppooooooooo" Shippo tried to say as he was getting whipped around by Kathy. "Kathy calm down your going to break him!" "You mean in like half?" "Yes!"

Shippo grabbed his head "Augh Kagome my head hurts." Kagome picked Shippo and stood there smileing. Inuyasha kept stareing at Kim _Shes really back... is she...? _ "Kim is that really you?" Inuyasha said speaking his mine. Kim looked over at Inuyasha "No, Im Naraku-- Just Kidding Yeah it's me, but Im dead so you mortals cant touch me!" Kim said laughing. Kim looked at Kathy who was gauking at Inuyasha. Kim elbowed Kathy "OW WHAT!" Kathy yelled Kim leaned over and whispered " Do you like Inuyasha you've been stareing at him ever scince we got here!!" Kim laughed. Kathy rubbed the back of her head "Heh heh heh umm sorry bout' that!" Kathy laughed embarrased. Inuyasha twitched his ears. "OH MY GOD THATS SO CUTE!!!" Kim said tackleing him and started to tug his ears. "Thats is cute..." Kathy said quietly while blinking. Kim gave Kathy a ' He's-Kagome's-guy ' look even though it really wasnt that kinda look, but Kathy got the message. Kathy looked at Inuyasha and smiled "Inuyasha is Kagome you're woman?" Kathy said very curiously. Kim fell with a anime drip. "Well um I uh..." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. Inuyasha then smiled saying "Yes,.. Kagome is my woman" Inuyasha said most proudly. "Well cant have a alive boyfriend then Kathy! HAHAHAHA Gotta get you a dead one!"

-------------With Koga---------------

"Stupid brother of mine... dead.... Stupid Tenchi I always told you never to go on the Western Lord's lands,... idiot..." Koga said depressed as he moved some papers about that all said his brother died and that villagers and people were all sorry for him. "And reckless humans,... I dont need their pitty..." Koga swatted the papers off the table and sat down as two wolves walked over and conforted him. Koga pet one of the wolves. Koga sighed. "Who will be my new woman... If Kikyo resists to come back to me.. what shall I do.." Koga looked down then shot up with an answer "KIM!!!!!" Koga jumped up. "She might be dead but I still feel her presence!!" Koga raced off at her scent.

-------------------------With the gang---------------------------------------

Kim casted a spell that made Kim and Kathy half demons. "There all set!" Kim said happily. Everyone smiled "Alright your alive again! And you got a new heart!" Kagome said happily. "Yeah I guess but Naraku still prowls.... he must be stopped" Kim said looking down and tighted her fists. "But you will die again!" Sango slightly yelled in concern. "I dont care!!!! I have to stop him before he kills more people and as you just saw I can revive my body" Kim said almost in a growl. Inuyasha growled "We dont want to risk you dieing again!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I dont care..." Kim said as she raced off. Koga showed up soon after.

"Where is Kim" He said quickly. "Just left" Shippo said. "Augh cmon!" Koga said mad and raced off.

------As With Tenchi------

Tenchi sored over his brother who was going after Kim.

_What is he doing? He's acting like a little kid again going after some woman that he likes and goes nuts. Once he has her then he treats her like garbage.. I cant let him hurt another one I better get down there._

Tenchi dived down at Koga and stood infront of his brother and said "Hello brother" Tenchi said while crossing his arms slightly while smileing a little.

"B-brother Tenchi! How are you here, you were dead!" Koga said shocked.

"I decided to drop in and see what my brother is doing. Going after a girl I prosume" Techi said while circleing his brother inspecting him.

"What are you doing!? And yes Im going after Kim.." Koga said looking at his brother like what-you-doing look.

"Im inspecting you" Tenchi said looking down at his leg which had two scares, one on each. "Something happend with your legs?"

"The shards were ripped out of my legs,.. but I got them back" Koga said quietly.

Tenchi glowed. "Whats going on Tenchi!?" Koga said holding a hand out to stop him. "Im turning Half demon" "What!? A MUTT!?!?!? MY BROTHER IS A MUTT NOW! NO!" Koga yelled. Tenchi smashed his head with a big knock on the head. "AUGH!!! OUCH!!!" Koga yelled holding his head. "Look I'm going with you to find that woman."

"Fine keep up"

"Wait. Do you smell that?"

"What.... I dont smell it"

"Blood"

"What!"

"It smells fresh we have to hurry theres been a slaughter"

Koga and Tenchi raced after the scent

with Kagome

Kagome went home soon after the sighting of Kim and Kathy.

She was very happy to see them but she was planning on going home earlier.

She put on the T.V. and watched the weather.

This is the TV weather station in Tokyo,Japan. I am Mr.Shishina 

'And Im Ms.Kishitani'

We are here for a special announcement from Mrs.Higurashi.

Kagome sat up "MOM!?"

"Yes hello Tokyo, I lost my son, Sota. Please help me find him we are in desperate need to find him.. He has black short hair and brown eyes. If you see his -picture comes up on the screen- call 848-485-3549 (( RANDOM NUMBER DO NOT CALL!!!!!!)) (( RANDOM NUMBER DO NOT CALL!!!!!!!!!))

'Thank you Mrs.Higurashi, We'll keep an eye open'

Kagome froze stareing at the screen "Sota is gone...?"

"I'll get Inuyasha and he'll find Sota's scent and bring him here!" Kagome said running outside into the shine. She jumped into the well. She went through the blue starred portal quicker than usual.

She got out and looked around, noone was in sight.

She ran around everywhere in search of Inuyasha.

She ran carelessly though the forest in her pajamas.

They were pink and had a cat on them that said 'Mreow!'. She closed her eyes and stared to tear and she ran thinking of her poor brother. _Sota... Dont worry!_

She bumped into someone. He felt warm and soft. She opened her eyes and looked up.

It was............

Next Chapter tells who the mystery man was! If you wanna know it'll be out as soon as I can write it! It gets moreintesting!

Wheres Sota?

Where is Inuyasha and everyone?

Where did Kim and Kathy go?

Why was Sota taken?

How could everything go so wrong!?

FIND OUT!

Chapter 12: " Sota's disappearence "


End file.
